Collections
by muggleborn444
Summary: Max loses her memory 3 years after saving the world. The Flock has spilt up, until Fang finds Max one night. Could be a collection of one shots, could be a full story. Pending on reviews. This summery sucks. FAX and maybe others...
1. Point Me in the Direction of Albuquerque

AN: I was in New Mexico last week for my grandparent's 50th anniversary, and I realized then we traveled into Arizona to go on a mule ride in the Grand Canyon. (Which I recommend because it is awesome, but only if you don't want to be able to sit down for a few days ) ANYWAYS, that got me thinking about how it would be so cool if I saw Dr. Martinez or Ella. And then I was listening to this song about Albuquerque, and this story was born. And then I started reading the lyrics to the other songs by this guy, and I was like WHOA! THESE ALL REMIND ME OF FANG AND MAX! Well, not all of them but whatever. So I decided to use a bunch of them. So that was kind of confusing to read. Sorry. Read on. Review please. Warning… kinda OOC. And AU. But not REALLY. And I plan to make them a series of oneshots.

Claimer: everything I do own/ disclaimer: The songs are all by David Cassidy/ The Partridge Family, and Max Ride characters are James Patterson.

Fang was walking downtown, just looking at all of the stores. He had just finished his college courses. He had taken four years worth of classes in 2 years. He was feeling on top of the world. He could do whatever he wanted now. Before Fang realized it, it was night. He turned and started walking in the direction of his apartment. He had an apartment on one of the Florida Keys, he forgot which, he moved around too much. He finally got to live on the island he had always been urging the Flock to stay on. The Flock. M-Her. It had been 3 years since he had helped her save the world. Since he had seen her. Since the Flock had split up. He thought back to the last time he had seen her. She had been adamant that the whole Flock found their parents. Gazzy and Angel were now in California with their parents. Just last week Fang had sent Angel a birthday card. She had turned nine. Gazzy was eleven. He hadn't seen them in a year, having gone for The Gasman's birthday last year. Their parents were really sweet, and Ang and Gaz seemed to adore them.

Nudge's mom was living in New York, and she had just remarried to a guy named Tad. They were great for Nudge, and could actually understand the fourteen year old's fast talking. Geez. She was the age he, Iggy and she had been when they saved the world. They were growing up so fast.

Iggy was living with his aunt and uncle in Connecticut. Though his actual parents only wanted to make money, his aunt and uncle were the best things that ever happened to Iggy. He has a girlfriend named Michelle now. At 17, he is taller than ever. Wow. The elder members of the Flock are 17. He remembered when she had once told him she didn't think she would live to be 15. That was before they saved the world.

She had disappeared. Fang had called her mother and sister, Dr. Martinez and Ella, and they said she had come home to say that she was getting a place nearby, but that she didn't think she could live with them. He liked to think that it was because that would make her think of the Flock and how much she missed him-them. Knowing her though, it was most likely because she didn't want to be responsible if something bad happened to them. She had had enough responsibility. Sure he had looked for her. He had searched 'nearby' and after he couldn't find her anywhere near 'nearby' he gave up. She had always been good at not being found when she didn't want to.

Fang hadn't looked for his mom. Or parents in case the School's information that he had been born to a single mom was wrong. He didn't want to be let down. The thing with Iggy's parents had freaked him out. He didn't want to have to depend on anyone. He wanted to free. He had been kidding himself when he thought she would stay with him because he was free. He hadn't been able to ask her before she disappeared. He regretted not looking for her sooner. And now he might never see her again.

The Flock got together once every year to go camping, "Like the good ol' times…without fear!" as Gazzy had said. She never showed up. For a while he had been worried about her, but then he got angry, sure she was doing this on purpose. She could take care of herself, as she had told him many times. Now, there was just an empty hole in his heart where she used to be. And everyday it killed him a little bit more.

As Fang turned the corner, deep in thought, he froze. He had always been able to tell when she was near. And his radar was going off wildly. But…she couldn't be here. Why would she be? He almost convinced himself to keep walking, but then the empty hole in his heart gave a pulse of longing so great that Fang had spun around without even realizing it.

There she stood. Illuminated under the lamplight above her. Her clothes were all torn, dirty, and was that blood? She looked like she had 3 years ago. Like she was on the run. She had the look of the hunted. Whatever happened to her, it had to do with the last handful from the School or Itex. He could just tell. He looked up to her face and was startled to see a teardrop slide down her face. And through all of his observations his heart and mind could only whisper, "Max. Max. Max. Max. Max." It really was her.

Looking closer he thought that she looked slightly wild, but doll like in her perfection. Her hair was mussed up and dirty, pulled back into a ponytail that was getting pulled out by the wind. She looked so…lost. She hadn't even realized that he was standing there watching her. Oh, right. He had turned invisible. Before he could stop himself, his heart was guiding his legs over to where she was leaning, and lifted his arm over her shoulders. She didn't move. Didn't speak. He was scared for a moment that she had stopped breathing. It was like she wasn't standing here. Totally unaware of her surroundings. Fang couldn't help but notice how tense she was, how fit she stayed, how great she looked and would look cleaned up. If he could get her out of this trance and to his apartment to wash up.

He decided that for now he could just stand here with her. She could walk when she felt like it. He felt her shift, and was about to turn his head when he heard her whisper in his ear, "Point me in the direction of Albuquerque. I want to go home, and help me get home." She said it again. As though he hadn't heard. His brain was buzzing. Albuquerque. That was in New Mexico. For someone who could fly super speed, that was 'nearby'. He cursed, he should have kept searching. He should have looked farther away when he couldn't find her in Arizona.

Looking down he saw the bus ticket in her hand. It was for the Greyhound bus that would come by in a few hours. It was already late and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. She looked into the distance like she used to when she was talking to the Voice. A million miles away. He wished he could be there with her. Sighing he spoke to her.

"I would love to help you…Max. I was always here for you, I am here for you now, and I will be here for you whenever. Your bus doesn't leave for a while. Why not come to my place to get cleaned up?" He said more than he was used to.

She finally looked up. He was surprised at the gratitude he found in her eyes. And the complete ignorance. She really had no idea who he was or where she was. It panged his heart, but he nearly died when she leaned forward and said, "And anyone that helps me is a real good friend of mine. Real good friend of mine."

That broke his already broken heart into smaller pieces. He wanted to shake her and shout, "I already am a real good friend of yours! We were best friends! We ARE best friends! I LOVE you for Flock's sake!" But he didn't. He just guided her towards his apartment, inwardly cursing whoever had tampered with her memory.

She showered, put on fresh clothes, ate TONS (what's new) and drank about a gallon of water. He watched her as she fell asleep on his sofa, curled up on his chest, a pillow under one arm, his shirt clenched in her other fist. He hated to wake her after she only had a few hours of sleep, but her bus left in 5 minutes. He shook her awake and walked her to the station. It would be one loooooong bus ride. She was crying again, and didn't seem to know why. Knowing this would be his only chance, he kissed them away and led her to the bus. He would remember for the rest of his life, seeing her on the bus, leaning against the window, tears running down her face, waving with all her might as the bus pulled away. As he watched her go he sighed. What he would give to go with her. What he would do to have her remember him. To tell him what happened. To let him stay with her. To let him love her and love him back. As the bus turned the corner, he gave a half smile and lifted one hand in a final farewell.

Window walkin' downtown, feelin' mighty good

and I noticed from the corner how all alone she stood

Underneath the lamplight, an angel in disguise

Lonely little runaway with teardrops in her eyes

Crazy little ragdoll, her hair was wild and tossed

and I put my arm around her, 'cause I knew that she was lost

She didn't seem to notice that anyone was near

'till suddenly she turned to me and whispered in my ear

CHORUS 1: Point me in the direction of Albuquerque

I want to go home, and help me get home

Point me in the direction of Albuquerque

I need to get home, need to get home

Showed me a ticket for a Greyhound bus, her head was lost in time

She didn't know who or where she was

"And anyone that helps me is a real good friend of mine"

Real good friend of mine

CHORUS 2: Point me in the direction of Albuquerque

And help me get home, help me get home

Walked her to the station and kissed away the tears

Knowing I'd remember through all the coming years

Ragdoll on that Greyhound who waved with all her might

Weeped against the window as the bus rolled out of sight

CHORUS 1

REPEAT AND FADE

AN: So depressing. How many of you thought there was going to be a happy ending? Raise your hand… better yet review! Sorry that this first chapter is kind of depressing the others will be better. And I plan to make almost all of them FAXY but if you have another couple you want me to write about, speak up! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! CA


	2. What She Realizes, and What She Does Not

AN: I am too anxious about how this story will end up to make long AN's. Lucky for you guys. Or not. I'm taking this one chapter at a time. And if you don't realize it, most of this chapter is flashbacks, and there isn't a song.

Claimer: Mine Disclaimer: James Patterson's and Tony Romeo/Partridge Family

~Flashback~

Pain. Lots of pain. And a pounding headache. Max pried open her eyes. It was so windy, her eyes started to water immediately. Ten feet away, behind a foot of clear plexi-glass, two scientists were watching the bird-girl and holding a conversation.

"How long do you the amnesia will last? Whatever meds they used are not permanent." One male whitecoat asked the woman whitecoat next to him.

"Subject M has been under a drug-induced memory loss for two years. It is actually bound to wear off any day now. They are still trying to find something more permanent. This is getting boring, let's crank it up a notch." She nodded at the bird-girl, struggling to fly against the hurricane force winds stimulated in the wind tunnel. The two scientists were bored and fell to picking on the subject.

"Here let me." The man leaned forward, the woman quickly reached out and jabbed the button.

"It was my idea," she said with a snobbish air.

"Well now it's MY idea." He jabbed at the button. The woman tried to reach over, but the man kept his hand firmly on the button. He didn't realize that it made the wind speed slowly rise.

Through the glass, Max lifted her head, it was feeling rather heavy, and her wing beats were slowing. It was getting harder and harder to stay in the air. She was used to it though. This metal wind tunnel had been her life for the past two years.

Though the School and Itex had been defeated, a small organization had captured Max when she had been walking home, purely to study her wings, and her wing strength. Though she wasn't exactly tortured, the activities she was forced to partake in were arduous.

When the wind speed became to much, Max felt herself start to slide back, first a centimeter, than an inch, than a foot, and then suddenly she found herself slammed against the back of the tunnel, wings spread out awkwardly behind her. Her hair was being whipped around, her head flattened to the side. The wind held her suspended against the top of the wall. When the scientists would finally realize what had happened, they would turn off the wind completely, and Max would fall to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

~Next Flashback~

Max came to in a small cell like room. Her bedroom. Her head pounded. She was starting to feel more and more these days. Her head was all foggy and nothing seemed to be working. It came to her then. She needed to get out. It didn't matter how, but it had to be soon. She felt a sense of urgency that she couldn't place.

~Next Flashback~

Getting out of her room had just taken pushing open the door. They clearly weren't expecting her to try and escape. Though it had been awhile, she managed to take out the guards without any trouble. Then she was off running. Down the hallway, past the wind tunnel, past the conference room, past the headquarters' headquarters, past the scientists bedrooms, up some stairs, out onto a street, and away. She smelled…salt? She remembered something! Salt…means an ocean must be nearby! Smiling to herself, she kept running until she could move no longer. She didn't acknowledge the weird glances she had gotten from people. She just kept going. And when she stopped to catch her breath, there was a station selling bus tickets. She walked up and paused. Where was she going? Think Max, think. She told herself. A word came unbidden to her mind. Albuquerque. Her home. She bought the ticket, barely acknowledging the fact the man was telling her it would take days to get there, and that it didn't leave for hours. She just walked away. And eventually found herself leaning against a lamplight. And then the strangely familiar voice…

~End Flashbacks~

When Max woke up the next day, she woke up to a Southern voice shouting, "Fellars, our lassie here has fi-nally woken up!" She looked around. She was in a small bus, with a driver and two old men in it.

"Where-where am I?" She finally got out. The sun coming through the windows just made her head hurt even more.

"Why yer on yer way to Albuquerque by way of this here Greyhound bus. We are only a day into our journey, we have several to go. I'm Gus," the driver waved, "and these good misters are Jeff and Louis."

Max sat up because sleeping on a bus seat with wings wasn't exactly comfortable, and before the men could warn her, her head came into contact with the metal bar hanging in front of her. She blacked out.

Images, sounds, names, memories were starting to flood through her head fast one by one. She was drowning in them; it was too much to fast. She had to wake up! She had to wake up! She slowly came to. And then she stood up. Maximum Ride stood there and announced, "I need to go back to…wherever I came from. I made a mistake. A big one. I'm sorry to take up your time, but this is really rather important."

Gus grinned and immediately heaved the old bus into a rather dangerous U-turn. "Runnin' away is never a good idea lil' missy. We three knew you'd change yer mind." He then gunned it. Max went flying back against the seat. She had already tuned him out, merely thinking back to the person who had helped her last night. The person who had been tugging at her memory all night. Fang. She had to go back. She had to find him.

And now that she had the time to think about it, now that she had to come to terms with her life, she realized something she had been trying to avoid since she was four. She loved him. She always had. And 3 years had done nothing to change that. She was just hoping that he hadn't found anyone; that she wasn't too late.

Something was pressing into her side. It was a cell phone. Fang's cell phone. It was tucked into the sweatshirt-his sweatshirt. She made one of her snap decisions. It was summer, (she checked with the bus driver who didn't seem to think it was weird that she didn't know) and quickly dialed the numbers she had memorized so carefully all those years ago. Each call had her repeating everything that had happened to her, tears, and laughter. The whole reunion thing with each member of the Flock. And then Max's plan to move the camping trip to this week. To three days from now. She was hoping she would make the deadline.

One by one she called Angel and Gazzy (and Total currently, they told her he traveled between the members of the Flock), then Nudge, then Iggy. The only person left was the hardest person to call. Making another snap decision, one she would later come to regret, she decided against calling Fang. She would be seeing him in a few hours anyway…hopefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max arrived a few hours after sunset, and hurried quickly down the path that even her foggy and forgetful brain could remember. It was her road to Paradise; her road to Fang. She ran up the stairs three at a time and pounded on the door. Not waiting for him to look through the keyhole she shouted, "Fang! It's me! It's Max! I came back. We need to talk." I think I love you, she added in her mind.

Still no one came to the door. She knocked the door down eventually, and then placed the now de-hinged door in the empty doorway behind her. She turned around and only had to take one look around the room to know she was too late. Fang was gone. She had failed, just one more tally on the board of her flaws.

She sat down in the now empty room and ran a hand through her hair. She had to think. If she were Fang, and he had just sent Max off on her own with no memory, what would she do? Well first of all, she would never let him go. But if she DID, she would immediately realize her mistake and run after him.

Crap. She had probably passed him on her way back. Sighing she turned to go. Now that she could think, flying was an option, a much faster option. She raided his empty pantry and found a few granola bars, and chocolate milk. She scarfed down the bars, and washed them down with the milk. She stood up and yawned. Max knew she really needed to be on her way, but the pull of the bed was too much. Besides, the bus ride will take him a long time. I could afford a few hours of sleep. So saying, she kicked off her shoes and curled up into his bed.

She didn't know, couldn't have known that Fang had ignored his fears and taken an airplane. She didn't know that by the time she woke up, he would have found directions to her house. She didn't know that he was prepared to wait 3 days for her arrival, because it had already been two, and Albuquerque couldn't be that far away from the Keys. (I am aware that it is a 9-hour drive from Mississippi, so I fabricated it a bit. It would take a while to DRIVE off the islands…) She couldn't know that her sleep-deprived body would oversleep and end up sleeping for an entire day. That she would wake up the next night, and only have two days to fly halfway across the country, underfed, and still exhausted. She couldn't know that once again, she would be hard-pressed for time, with a higher stake at stake now than ever before. Her future happiness and wellbeing is a lot to lose if one is late.

AN: So… I don't if you guys will like this… the ending is kinda weak to me… what do you guys think? Do you want me to keep writing this? Review please! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. CC went into a really important knee-surgery yesterday and she won't be able to walk for a while so send her well wishes! Thanksss! ~CA


	3. With All That Happens I Think I Love You

AN: SHE'S BACK!!! YEAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sorry. Once when we were at this restaurant this gay waiter came sliding to our table and yelled this in a high-pitched voice. I am scarred for life. Anyways, not only has it been awhile, the THREE chapters of this that I already wrote DISAPPEARED. So I was a little upset and decided not to write for a while. This chapter is probably not going to be as good as the old one was, but… review anyway. Hap-pay ray-dang! (HAPPY READING! )

Oh crap. That was the only thing running through Max's mind when she woke up to see the sun setting. This is NOT okay. This is bad. Oh crap.

She popped out of bed, and pausing only to eat whatever she could find in the kitchen (one granola bar and an apple, washed down with two more chocolate milks), and ran to the window, snapping out her wings as she began to fall, immediately bursting into super-speed.

Even though she had her memories back, Max's head still buzzed annoyingly when she tried to think, so she ended up focusing on her wing beat. It was a little too slow, she realized, but ignored the fact and pressed onward.

After flying all through the night, and through lunch the next day, Max landed near a small town. Exhausted, starving, and anxious, she must have looked a sight. She was still in a pair of Fang's black basketball shorts which stopped just under her knee; his black shirt was too baggy, and had been tied into a tail at Max's back to keep it from blowing up while she was flying. She still had on her ratty neon blue sneakers with a pair of Fang's black socks rolled down to her ankles. Her hair was starting to look scruffy again so she French-braided it so it would be out of her way. Her brown braid was streaked with blond from the sun, and the array of colors was made even more apparent in the braid hanging down to her mid-back. Because Max was so tan, her assortment of bruises, scrapes and scars were almost imperceptible. And the dark circles under her chocolate brown eyes were nearly hidden, even though Max was looking a tad bit paler than normal.

Stopping at a small diner, she nearly had to fight the manager to let her place the order she had given the waitress. She rolled her eyes and snorted as he went on and on about, "Buying with your eyes too big for your stomach…" She had only ordered enough food to feed a small motorcycle gang… and knowing her, she would still be hungry afterwards.

Max ate with her head down to avoid any stares; she paid quickly and left before any questions could be asked. As she took to the air once again, she sighed. She had been hoping that her days of being on the run were over, yet once again she was fleeing a group of scientists; the only difference: this time she was also flying TOWARD someone.

With said someone's face hovering in her vision, she doubled her speed and kept her eyes on the horizon. By the time the sun rose on her third day, she was only a state away. Though frustrated at the sluggishness of her speed, Max was ecstatic to be in the air again. This was where she belonged. She was free again, she was flying, and she was going to meet her best friend. Her happiness bubbled over and she started to fool around in the air, startling the flock of birds she was hidden amongst. A laugh bubbled out of her as she twisted and spun, seeming to dance in the air. And that is what got her into trouble.

The scientists had been following her in a van on the ground, and had lost her the day before. But after seeing one of the birds flying several miles in the air start doing flips, twists, dives, and other air aerobics, they knew they had found Subject M once again. They decided to follow her until she flew low enough that they could shoot her with the tranquilizer gun. Unfortunately for them, Max kept up her extreme elevation, until she came swooping down to land in her backyard as the sun went down.

She dove for the ground, having already seen a light on in the kitchen. He was here! And then she heard the gun shot, and she was falling the last few meters until she crumpled in a heap. The whitecoat who had made the shot was being congratulated as the assembled whitecoats, only half of the few left, stumbled out of the van. If they had been more observant, they would have heard the door creak quietly open and closed. If they had been more observant they would have heard the muffled footsteps. If they had been more observant, a furious Fang would have not caught them by surprise and torn them limb from limb. But they were not that observant, and when Max came to the next morning, she found herself lying in Fang's arms, her head on his shoulder, the familiar smell of chocolate chip cookies wafting through the air… she was back home. Ella came in with the plate and was about to offer one to Fang when she noticed two open, bleary eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD. SHE'S AWAKE! EVERYONE SHE'S AWAKE!" To Max's surprise the entire Flock, including Total, Ella, and her mother, came sprinting through the door of her mom's house. There was a moment of silence, and then the shouting and laughing that ensued was so loud that Max was sure the neighbors would be able to hear the cacophony.

After several minutes of, "Quiet down, it's great but quiet down, quiet down, I know, quiet down," Dr. Martinez finally yelled, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Iggy and Gazzy froze, hands still up for a high five, Nudge AND Ella were stopped mid-stream, and Angel and Total had stopped grinning and clapping their hands/wagging their tails. They all looked at Max's mom, even Fang who had only been holding Max and not making any noise (obviously). "Thank you. Clearly Max is alive. Now, could you all please leave? The tranquilizer they shot her with will make her lethargic for several days. So you all need to leave so she can rest."

SEVERAL DAYS were the only words Max heard. She groaned and tried to protest, but was quickly shut down by a firm look from her mother, and the forgotten plate of cookies from Ella.

She looked at Fang right before she dozed off again, and the look he gave her told her that they were going to have a serious conversation as soon as she felt up to it.

Over the next few days Max learned all that had gone on while she had been captured, and was able to enjoy being back with her family. She only relayed the entirety of her story to Fang and Dr. Martinez, so as not to make the others unnecessarily worried about her. She only told Fang because she knew he would find out what happened eventually. And he could get really annoying when he wanted to find something out. She and Fang hadn't been able to talk yet, between all of the 'visits' from the various Flock or family members, and secretly, Max was very happy about that. With all that had been going on, she hadn't been able to sort out her feelings for Fang, if she even had any.

When she finally got a minute alone, she was in her room, the only member of the household not sharing a room. Ella, Nudge, and Angel were in Ella's room, Iggy, Fang, and the Gasman were in the guest room, and Total was staying in her mom's room. Of what Max could tell, the kitchen, the living room, and the bedrooms, (especially hers) always had someone in it. The pool in the backyard was also a hotspot. Max had excused herself to use the bathroom. Dr. Martinez (Mom to her) told her that she could be back to normal the next day. And then Fang had looked at her pointedly. So she had muttered something about the bathroom, and had shuffled out of the room and towards the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She ignored the bathroom door and flopped down on her bed to think.

Of what she could remember, she and Fang had been leaning towards a more romantic interest right before she disappeared. She blushed as she remembered her embarrassing stubbornness that cause her to deny her feelings for years. And Fang was there through everything. The good times and the bad times, when she was being a nightmare and when she wasn't there, no matter what, Fang was always there. He must have been destroyed when she disappeared without a trace. He must have been angry. To make it worse, before she had been abducted, she had left Fang to try and encourage him to look for his parents. She hoped they would be better for him than she was. She was broken, and he deserved more. Clearly that plan had backfired horribly.

She had always loved him, and had been jealous when he was around other girls, but she had continuously written that off as just being protective of him as a member of her Flock, her best friend, and her right hand bird-boy. All she needed to do now was figure out how she felt about him as of this moment…

"Hey." Fang lay on his back next to me. Their legs were hanging over the edge of the bed because they were lying sideways. She was on her stomach, face pressed into a pillow. He had his hands behind his head. She lifted her own head to look out the window directly in front of her. She could see the other four members of the Flock and Total swimming in the pool with Ella. She could hear her mom cleaning up the kitchen. But she wasn't really concentrating on anything particular at this moment. Except for the nagging feeling in the back of her mind to Avoid All Possibly Awkward Conversations With The Bird-Boy You Call A Brother, she was ready to talk to Fang. But only if he started it.

"You look like you're a million miles away." He didn't bother to tell her the last time he had seen that look in her eye. He was sure she could guess.

"Mmmmmm." She agreed. He turned his head to look at her, forcing her gaze away from the window.

"I always wished I could go there with you. To that place you always used to escape to. It was the one place where I truly couldn't reach you. Even when you were in the School, I could always knock out an Eraser to get to you. When you get that look in your eyes though, I know that you are lost to me. And it scares the crap out of me that you might go there, and never come back. Because there would be nothing I could do. And that would kill me."

She knew she should say something but she was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just been said. Ignoring for the moment the fact that he had just said more to her than she could ever remember him saying, she instead focused on his fear of losing her. She was frustrated. She knew that if she interrupted him now, it might never get said, but she desperately wanted to reassure him that she would never go anywhere without him ever again. But she held her tongue and waited for those three life-altering words to pass by his lips. He had told her them before, sure, but this time she was ready; to hear it, to accept it, to reciprocate it.

"Max, I always have and I always will love you. Forever and for always. I know that you might not feel the same way, but I just thought you ought to know. Think about it. I'll be waiting." He made to sit up, but suddenly found an arm slung over his stomach, holding him in place. He turned onto his side to look at her. She had rolled over to face him. She opened her mouth and said the words he had been longing to hear since before he could walk.

"I don't need more time, Fang. I have had seventeen freaking years. I know how I feel, even though I have been protesting it forever. I love you. Always have, always will. Forever and for always. And I will NEVER leave you again. Not if I can help it." And then they leaned and kissed. Upon which the door to the bedroom burst open.

The Flock stood there in shock and then they were cheering and shouting, "Finally!" "Awwwww," and "That was so sweet!" as well as Gazzy's protests and grimace. When they all settled down, they trooped down stairs to eat dinner. Max and Fang held hands throughout the entire dinner, and when it came time for bed, Fang pressed his lips to hers softly before leaving her in the hallway to her room, disappearing into his own room. Max smiled softly. Things were really looking up. Now the only thing she had left to worry about was that small group of the remaining five scientists and ten or twelve Erasers. But that could wait until the morning.

Right before she slipped off to sleep, she heard music coming from Dr. Martinez's room. How appropriate, Max thought. She hummed along until the song was over and then went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The song was I think I love you and it was sung by the Partridge family. I know it is kind of random to put it in but it was in the original chapter and I really wanted it in.

I'm sleeping

And right in the middle of a good dream

When all at once I wake up

From something that keeps knockin' at my brain.

Before I go insane

I hold my pillow to my head

And spring up in my bed

Screaming out the words I dread:

"I think I love you!"

This morning

I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with

And so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And didn't I go and shout it

When you walked into the room.

"I think I love you!"

I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way.

Wwwwhhhhoooooooooo

I don't know what I'm up against.

I don't know what it's all about.

I got so much to think about.

Hey, I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way.

Believe me,

You really don't have to worry.

I only want to make you happy

And if you say,

"Hey, go away," I will

But I think better still,

I'd better stay around and love you.

Do you think I have a case?

Let me ask you to your face:

Do you think you love me?

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

I think I love you.

AN: Oh my gosh. So much happened. I ended up compressing the rest of the story and combining most of it into this chapter. Should I end the story now, or continue on? Since I don't have anything else written at the point, it is up to you. Should they go on their annual camping trip with/out Ella and either have a normal week, or end up finishing off the rest of the whitecoats and Erasers? Or should there just be an epilogue? Please review with what you think would work best, because I really don't know what to do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. AN SORRRRRRRYYYYY

A/N:

OH MY GOSH, you don't even know how sorry I am that I haven't updated Fighting Fate or Five Date Rule in FOREVER. But life has just gotten in the way. I think CA has told you that I had knee surgery on July 10. Well, let's just say that that "incapacitated" me for awhile. Actually, I'm still sort of stuck in my house. But even before that, we had the end of school, then I was at gymnastics nationals, then I went to South Africa on a school trip thing, then I had the surgery. And THEN, I was at my summerhouse for a month where I was lucky to get 5 minutes of slow Internet connection a week. I AM SORRY. So to make it up to you, I will attempt to work on the FF and FDR right now. But no guarantees…

Btw, HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I don't know about everyone else, but it was *Hands Down* the best one yet. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING……… I am still in shock from that. (shivers)

So, in the meantime, while you are waiting for updates, you can read our other stories. If anyone is a MaxRide fan, CA has been writing an AWESOME story called Mistexts, which has been getting plenty of press lately. In addition we have a couple other MR stories. Just scroll down to the bottom of our profile. You can also find some HP stories there… we want reviews on the brand-new story "Black" and the lovely "Thunder", as well as everything else that's there. Also, while I'm thinking about this, I have a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians formulating in my overcrowded brain (btw, the teaser trailer came out for that!!!) and also something for Twilight…. We shall see about those soon… so stay tuned.

Right now, CA is at diving camp and idk about her Internet, so don't really expect anything great from her for about the next three weeks…. I'll be here all month, but will be busy with physical therapy and gymnastics practices where I will only be doing conditioning. Yay.

So, to conclude: SORRY about the lack of updates, but I have good excuses. HBP was AMAZING, so tell me what you thought of it in a PM or a review or something. And expect PJO and Twilight stories sometime in the future (I'm not gonna say _near_ future, cause who knows what will happen), and definitely something for either Fighting Fate or 5 Date Rule. If you have questions or anything about Mistexts, then you can PM/review and I'll pass on the message to CA. And go read our other stories… they want reviews…

With love,

CC


	5. The Good Ol' Days That Were Never Over

**AN: I HAVE BEEN AWAY. My apologies. It really couldn't be helped. Onto the story: it was a unanimous decision to have the Flock finish off the remnants of the school, but half of you wanted Ella and half didn't. So I compromised. Sorry for those of you who don't like it. So the Flock is going camping…**

**Disclaimer: How many of you actually read this? Honestly… Please tell me. I might just do away with it all together. Throw me in jail! Swallow the key! My faithful readers will break me out!!! I hope…**

"We'll see you in a couple of days!" Max called out to her mom and Ella, both of whom were waving the Flock goodbye from the front door. The Flock had decided to go on the annual camping trip, just as Max had been hoping when she had called them what seemed like so long ago. Ella had been torn between wanting to let them catch up and relive the "good ol' days", and wishing desperately to come with them and see what living used to be to them, sans constant death threats.

Ella nodded and waved as they took off into the air. The Flock had only brought what they could fit in that one old backpack. The dirty backpack had survived the time Max had been detained, guarded by Fang from her mom, who wanted to throw it out. They had packed some food, Max's Max card, and some water bottles. They had been forced to take a change of clothes by Dr. Martinez who refused to hear any of their protests and complaints that they hadn't had a change of clothes back then. There was some argument about it not being sanitary. Fang was carrying the backpack for now, but they both knew Max wouldn't let him carry it for the entire time.

The Flock had won the argument about actual camping gear, but just barely. Dr. Martinez had only let them go gear-less for the days that Ella wasn't there. They were going to have to buy gear with the Max card, at least for her.

They flew in the same structure they used to fly in. Max was in front, with Angel on her left, Fang on her right, Gazzy was behind her, Iggy was behind Angel, and Nudge was behind Fang. Total flew between Angel and Max, so that if he got tired Max could carry him, but he could still stay close to Angel. They only flew like this for the first half hour, and then they flew around laughing, just having fun. So okay, they couldn't do this back when they had Erasers on their trails, but come on, times have changed! After a while, Max saw Fang angle down. Since she was the only member of the Flock who hadn't been on this camping trip before, she didn't know where they were going, so she just followed Fang down.

They landed in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. They were definitely in the middle of some sort of forest or woods. There was a lake nearby with a stream that ran right by the edge of the clearing. The clearing was on a slight hill, which was good, because they would be able to see anyone who stumbled upon their campground before they saw the Flock. Since they had left with plenty of time to get there, it was only mid-day.

"What do we do now?" Max asked, feeling lame, because as the leader, she felt she should know this. If not for the stupid scientists, she would. They ruin everything, without even knowing about it.

"Well, since we are reenacting our escapades of old, this is only our camp ground for today. We choose a new one everyday. So it is new to all of us each year as well. As for what we do during the day, well, we normally fly to the new place. We do a bunch of stuff, like we did when we were on the run. We eat, go swimming, play games, talk, and make campfires. And when we get REALLY bored, we split into teams and have mock fights." Angel finished with a satisfied smile.

"Oh. Cool." They all nodded. That's when (AN: okay so I stopped writing here three months ago, and when I was rereading it I got to here and I was like, "WELL?!?!? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT????" And then I realized that I was the one who had to write it. It put me out a little and I sat looking at the computer screen in a state of dejection for like ten minutes. So anyways. I am going to get rid of those two words and save them for later. I know, I know, bad caroline, bad caroline. Well. I'm still changing it.)

"Oh. Cool." They all nodded. "How is Ella going to find us exactly?" They all looked stricken and then gave her a sheepish look. Max grinned. She was still depended on, she was still the leader.

"Does anyone want to come with me to the nearest gas station to use a pay phone?" She asked. Everyone raised his or her hands. Oh.

Angel read her mind and quickly spoke up. "I think I'm gonna go splash in the stream."

She elbowed Gazzy and he quickly muttered, "Me too!"

Nudge grinned at Max and said, "I want to play with Angel."

Iggy sighed. "And I will look after them like I always used to, while you and Fang run off under the pretense of doing something useful for everyone else."

Fang glared at Iggy as Max punched him in the arm. "SO not true."

"Whatever. Have fun." He turned and followed the younger kids to the stream.

"You so know that he is going to have the time of his life. He is just putting up a façade." Max whispered to Fang conspiratorially. He gave her a lopsided smile that sent her heart thumping. He heard her heart beat pick up and gave her a full out grin. "Shut up." Max nudged him with her shoulder, and before he could respond, she jumped up in the air and took flight.

XXXXXXX

Fang caught up to Max quickly. "Gas station? Out here?" He questioned in his normal short sentences. Max pointed to a spot on the horizon. "There?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Max wasn't listening. "It will take us at least two or three hours to get there. Which means six to get back to camp. By which time it will be night. By which time something bad could happen to the Flock. Okay so we won't go. We'll just tell Ella later. We…"

Fang shushed her. "Nothing will happen to the Flock. The School is gone, remember? So is Itex. They will be fine."

"Just like I was?" She asked quietly. He tensed.

"How many of them are left?"

"You mean Erasers, flyboys, M-Geeks, evil mutant creating scientists, etc, etc?" Max asked with a small frown on her face. Fang nodded. "I dunno. About 6 EVIL scientists, maybe a dozen erasers. Everything else is gone." Suddenly she had an idea. "Fang?" He looked at her. "Come here." He raised his eyebrows. "Only for a hug!" She snapped blushing.

"We are flying you know…" Fang trailed off, but swooped in close enough to her that he could wrap his arms around her.

"On the count of three, hug me tight, and no matter what DO NOT LET GO!" She counted down and on three she used her super-speed. They were at the gas station after around 45 minutes. Max landed gracefully, and giggled before helping a shaky Fang to his feet. He looked at her.

"Wha… Whoa. You didn't use to fly that fast. And it used to knock you out." He noticed.

"Yeah. I got stronger because of the wind tunnels…" Max trailed off and gave an involuntary shiver. Fang stepped close and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, he let go of her, grabbed her hand, and they set out to the gas station.

After some greasy slime-ball checked Max out he, after a freakin' terrifying glare from Fang, directed them to the pay phone. Max pulled out some quarters and dialed.

"Hello?" Ella asked as she answered the phone. In a matter of minutes, the girls planned that Ella would meet them at a clearing 2 hours from the Martinez house in 5 days. "Great! I hope you're having fun but mom is yelling at me to do my chores so I gotta go but I love you lots and tell everyone that I love them bye." Ella said in one breath before hanging up. Max swore she was more and more like Nudge everyday.

"Okay. Let's go." The flight back was quiet and peaceful. Fang and Max were perfectly at ease until they landed at their campsite. After Fang got to his feet, he started to scan the area, looking for the others. And then he froze. Tapping Max he pointed to a group moving up the wooded hill, towards the clearing. It was the Erasers and scientists. And they were climbing fast.

Since they had not unpacked the backpack, Fang grabbed it and rushed off to the stream with Max to grab the others. "GUYS! Erasers!" Max panted. The four splashing bird-mutants were at her side in a minute. "Should we fight?" Nudge asked?

"No." Everyone turned to look at Max in shock. She always wanted to fight.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"I am exhausted I admit it, you can barely walk because of the effects of my flying, these four are in wet clothing that is going to hinder their fighting abilities, and Total doesn't have enough time to fly far enough away to not get in trouble."

They all just looked at her and then Iggy whooped, "BOO-YEAH! WE GOT OUR LEADER BACK SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZ!" Everyone froze as the Erasers appeared over the ridge. "Oops?" Max couldn't help but grin at both statements.

"U and A on 3 guys! Ready? ONE!" Iggy grabbed Total who couldn't do fast take-offs and they all flew as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the Martinez house. By the time they reached a cave that Max approved, it was very late. "I'll do first watch." She assured them and then watched as even Fang quickly fell asleep. How she had missed these moments, hectic though they were.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the Flock was up and off before they were fully awake. They flew high to keep out of sight. About an hour after they fully woke up Nudge moaned, "Max? I'm STARVING." Max looked at Fang who nodded to answer her silent question. They simultaneously banked to the right and made a landing in the trees next to a small town. They walked into a diner and sat down. For once, the waiter had the manners not to stare at Max, and he didn't think anything of the enormous amount of food they ordered. As soon as the food came the group gobbled it down, and then got out of there fast.

"Let's get as far away from Mom as we can get!" Max told the group. They all nodded and kept flying northeast. As night fell, they realized that they were getting closer and closer to Philadelphia. Finally, when even Iggy looked about half-asleep, Max motioned for her Flock to land on top of Independence Hall. "We're gonna sleep in the Bell Tower, okay?"

"This is soooooo cool!" Gazzy yawned.

"This is soooooo illegal!" Iggy grinned. Fang offered first watch so Max made sure everyone was okay, and then went to sleep.

The next morning was nearly the same as the morning before, but by around lunchtime, the Flock found themselves in New York again.

"Hey Max can we go back to Celeste's home?" Angel asked pointing in the direction of the giant toy store. She was about to disagree but then she got four (five counting Total and not Fang) sets of Bambi eyes, and relented.

"Fine, but stay close enough that we can run if we need to." The rest of the day was spent full of laughter and bonding and catching up. There was only one incident where Max was forced to be a water gun for each Flock member plus Ella. Total complained that he didn't get one, so she got him a chew toy using her Max card.

As night fell, the Flock headed for the trees at Central Park. "Déjà vu much?" Max muttered.

Fang laughed. "We wanted to relive 'the good ol' days' and we certainly are. We certainly are."

"I wanted to relive them, but I didn't plan on actually RUNNING FROM ERASERS. This is the end of our third day. We only have two left, and I would like to spend at least ONE day just the Flock, no running. I think that is not too much to ask for."

Iggy grinned. "Then Max, pick your battle-field. We're fighting these bastards tomorrow so that you can have your one day." Max smiled at him and then at the rest of her Flock, who were also nodding in agreement. She loved them so much. She didn't know how she could ever let them out of her sight again. She didn't even reprimand Iggy for swearing.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." She turned away so they wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "C'mon guys. Choose your tree." The Flock settled in one big tree, on wide branches with a clear view of the stars.

"Just like the old days." Max whispered, echoing Fang's earlier sentiments. And then it hit her. It wasn't a huge realization, more of an acceptance of something she had always known. SHE had never left "the old days". Right after defeating Itex she had been kidnapped. And now this. SHE had never experienced a normal life. And she didn't know if she would like it. SHE wasn't living in the good old days, this was her life. And she didn't want it to be over. And that is what scared her the most. She realized that Fang was sitting next to her a moment later.

"I almost don't want to finish them off." She whispered after she was sure everyone but Fang was asleep. "I don't want to leave the only life I know." Fang didn't have to ask who "they" were. He knew.

He looked at her. "You'll just have to find other forms of excitement. You can't want this for your whole life."

"Like WHAT? What will I do? I am made to be tense, to be wary, cautious, suspicious, on the edge. I was made for survival, being on the run, living outdoors. I was made to protect the Flock, kill the enemy. How can I relax after living like that for 17 years? How can I live in a normal house, stay in one place, and do normal things and not just to survive? How can I let the Flock out of my sight to have their own lives? How can I stop being paranoid? How can I live a normal life when I am a freaking mutant bird-kid?" She ranted on and on, barely realizing that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhh, Max it's going to be okay. I am just like you remember? I survived. And no matter what, Max. No. Matter. What. I will always be there for you. Always." She sighed and settled against him, and that his how they fell asleep. In each other's arms, looking towards both the horizon, and their futures. Knowing that fears aside, a life they had never chosen was ending tomorrow, and a future they couldn't predict would begin.


	6. Three Years of Retribution

The Flock yawned and stretched. True to form, none of them had ever fallen out of a tree. The first thing mentioned was the upcoming battle.

"Whenever and wherever you want Max." Nudge assured her leader. Max sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's go to the beach." The Flock immediately knew that she was talking about the beach were Max had first kissed Fang, and where he his side had been shredded.

"Coming full circle, eh Max? I LIKE it!" Iggy whooped and he and Gazzy launched into the air. Nudge giggled and picked up Total before jumping into the air with Angel. Max watched sadly as Nudge carried Total easily in her arms. The last time she had seen Nudge, Total was still too heavy for her. Nudge had grown up.

Fang noticed her melancholy and nudged her shoulder. "Breakfast?" One word as always. Max shook her head, set her shoulders and turned and smiled at Fang.

"How does Burger King sound?" Gazzy swooped down.

"How did you know Fang had an obsession with Burger King?" Max raised an eyebrow at Fang.

"They have this _pie_ and it is HEAVENLY." Max laughed. That was the closest Fang would ever come to gushing.

"I didn't but let's go."

After a giant breakfast containing of pie only, the Flock set off.

"We have to fly low guys, so that they will be able to find and follow us." Max announced before swooping down over the bustling city. She was high enough above the buildings that a normal civilian couldn't see her, but she wasn't hiding in the clouds. The Erasers and scientists in the white van certainly saw her. And they were hot on their trails.

The Flock flew at a fast enough speed that they would reach the beach quickly, but not so fast that it would use up valuable energy. After a few hours of flying, Max pinpointed the exact location where the Flock had lain down asleep while on the run. Oh the irony. The Flock circled the area twice, once to check for unwanted humans, there were none, and once to make sure the white van was coming.

"They are almost upon us guys." Max declared landing in front of her Flock, giving her pre-battle speech for the last time. "You've done this before and you can do it again. These are normal Erasers 1.0. There is nothing new fangled about them. They are earth-bound weak and stupid. The scientists will be the tricky ones. They may have new weapons. I want you all to be alert. Angel, pick their minds. Do you sense anything that we are not expecting? Weapons? A specific target?" She turned towards the youngest in her group. There was silence for a minute.

"Two Erasers have guns, the others are just thinking 'Kill Flock Kill Flock Kill Flock' so they are basic. There are twelve of them so two for each of us. I already hid Total under a bridge over there and you already told him what to do in case of emergency. Which it won't come down too. As for the scientists… they want you back. Four only have normal guns and two have some radar thing. I don't know what they do." Max shuddered as Angel mentioned their desire to recapture her.

"Okay then guys. I'll take the Erasers with guns, you guys stay out of the way of bullets and keep an eye out for the two specially armed scientists. I have a feeling I know who they are," she added grimly. The Flock barely had time to nod before the van came careening off the road, wheels spinning sand everywhere and the door flung open. Ten Erasers were upon them in a moment, the unarmed ones. Max watched proudly as she and her Flock destroyed them in a matter of seconds.

"Easy peasy PIE!" Iggy shouted gleefully. He turned to look at the other Erasers. "Max?" She evaluated their stances and then turned to Angel.

"Get them to hand over their weapons." Angel did as she was asked and soon Fang, and Iggy due to lack of judgment, were holding the firearms. Nudge and Gazzy quickly demolished the two remaining Erasers. They had just fallen back in line with the Flock when the six scientists stepped out.

The Flock sucked in a deep breath of recognition. The man in front was Ter Borcht. "You silly bird-kids sot you could escape me. But you vere vong! Die Maximum!" He pulled out a scary looking piece of machinery.

"Ready?" Max asked the Flock. They nodded. And with one simple word, she led her family into the final battle of their lives. "Go." The six leapt into action, each grappling helping each other when needed. Angel was able to wrest the weapons from five of the scientists, but one woman in the back wouldn't give up hers. The Flock had killed all but Ter Borcht, another male scientist, and the one hidden in the back who wouldn't give up her weapon.

"Play nice please! I vas only kidding about killing you! I von't hurt you! I am surrendering! Please. Have mercy!" Ter Borcht suddenly pleaded.

"Shut up Borcht." Came a horribly recognizable voice. The Flock looked on in shock as Brigid stepped from the shadows. Max only glared at the recognition of the woman who had stolen the past few years from her. "Stop groveling. No wonder the scientists of Itex are a failed species. None of you had the balls to just pull the trigger. I should have done it myself, three years ago when I first had Max captured. But I was curious. But I have learned what I needed and have no misgivings now. But I don't want you in my way, Borcht. Or you Larry." She said turning up her nose at the other man. "You have only hindered my genius. It's time to take things to the final level. And unfortunately only one of us can go on." Before the Flock could move Brigid had turned her weapon on 'Larry'. "Thanks for creating this weapon Larry. It's too bad it was your own downfall." She smiled in a deranged way before pulling the trigger. There was a pop and Larry fell to the ground dead. There was no blood pooling or anything. And then it happened. He began to disappear and fade into ash. In a matter of seconds there was a pile of ash on the sandy beach next to Brigid. She blew the end of the weapon and then turned slowly to Ter Borcht. "You always told me I would go far in life with your help. Well, watch me rise now, as you fall."

As preoccupied with her own partners as Brigid was, she had unknowingly allowed the Flock to recover from a) her appearance in their lives again b) her betrayal of her fellow scientists and c) the horrors of the new weapon and Larry's demise. With a nod from Max Fang jumped Brigid, knocking the weapon from her grasp. Brigid still managed to hit the trigger as she made contact with the sand, vaporizing a moaning Ter Borcht. Fang picked up the weapon and turned it on Brigid.

"Wait!" Max called. The Flock turned to her in shock.

"Don't you want her to get a taste of her own medicine?" Gazzy asked in shock.

"That's why he's waiting." Max muttered grimly. "I would prefer if you guys didn't watch this." The Flock obediently turned away, but she knew their curiosity would get the better of them. Fang got off of Brigid and took the weapon back to the rest of the Flock. Brigid took off running but it was a lost cause. Max shot into the air and landed gracefully in front of her. She went to run in the opposite direction but again, Max was already there.

"What do you want!" She finally spat venomously.

"I always thought revenge was more trouble than it was worth. But I want you to feel my pain. You stole my life from me."

"You stole Fang!" She interjected.

"He was already mine." Max said simply. "But you stole my family, and three years of my life that I can never get back. Three years in which my babies grew up and my friends matured. Three years in which my mother grew older and my sister stayed an only child. Three years without laughter, love, and life. And I will never be able to forgive you for that. I may move on. But I will always hurt. Because those three years you stole from me, I will never get back. I will never know exactly what happened. Things will be mentioned that I will have no idea happened. And why? Because you selfishly kidnapped me and tortured me slowly, starved me, and kept me at your mercy. I will never let that happen to me or my family again. But I want you to feel just a tiny bit of what I do. And I am not sorry for this." Max finished off her speech, standing tall in the ocean breeze. And then she pulled back her arm and socked Brigid in the nose. After that, it was a pathetic fight really. One in which Brigid had the 'stuffing beat out of her' as Iggy later stated.

Once it was obvious Brigid would not live from her wounds, Max stood back. She hadn't turned into a monster and gone on rampage. She had done what she had been destined to do. She had saved the world. She looked down at the red hair lying near her feet. She gave a small smile and then turned and walked away. Into a new life. A safe a life. A life with her family.

**AN: So this was a more serious chapter again, and I'm sorry if the violence upset some of you, but this is just how it turned out. Part Two of the Camping Trip is coming up next and that will be the end, unless I decide to do an epilogue. READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	7. The Perfect Life

AN: UPDATING ALREADY I KNOW!

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! NOW WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH? HUH????

After Max had Iggy and Gazzy destroy the weapons and bury them under the sand, she called a U and A and soon the Flock was flying back towards Dr. M's house.

There was complete silence. The Flock recognized the importance of letting Max have a few hours of time to heal and move on. A few hours later, as they passed over a larger city, Gazzy spoke up.

"I think it is time for me to eat. Or I will eat Total." Max looked back at him, and then smiled a huge smile. The rest of the Flock sighed in relief. Max was back, truly this time.

"I don't think Total would appreciate that all that much…" she said, laughing as Total stared at her speechless. "Fine then. Who chose the last restaurant?"

"I want to choose." Fang spoke up. Max looked at him. After they had a short silent conversation, Max nodded and angled down. The Flock followed in single file. They soon came to land by the nearby mall. Nudge looked like she was about to explode.

"I think that before we go eat we should get changed. After all, we aren't on the run anymore, so we should look somewhat respectable." Nudge and Angel squealed. Max looked a little frightened, but in a good natured way as Nudge and Angel dragged her through the doors. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy headed off to find something to wear in the opposite direction.

An hour of excruciating shopping later, the Flock met up in the food court. Nudge's stomach growled. At a glance from Fang Max nodded once again. "Who just wants to eat here?" Four hands and one paw raised into the air. "Alrighty then." The Flock each ordered whatever the wanted and then went to sit at the table. Before anyone could touch their food, Max tapped her fork against her plastic cup. Everyone froze. "I would like to make a toast. To our future, I will never leave you guys again. We are gonna make it, and we are gonna make it together. The past was hard, but we made some good memories. Now it is just that, the past, and we can move on. I love you guys. Cheers!" They all took a sip.

Fang took over. "I'm glad we have Max back with us and that Brigid had the crap beaten out of her. I'm glad that we are all free to move on. I'll stick with you guys forever. Cheers." The Flock took another sip. Iggy stood up.

"I like us. We are a good team. We were pretty kick-ass in the past what with saving the world, and we are gonna be kick-ass in whatever we decide to do now, cuz no matter what, we're gonna all be together. I'm also glad Max is back and that the Flock is a force to mess with once again! CHEERS BABY!" He shouted, laughing at Max's annoyance at his swearing. She soon smiled and let it go, the Flock wasn't as young as they once were.

Nudge now took 'the stand'. "I am personally ecstatic that Max is back because now we are truly the Flock again. I used to hate being on the run, but I think I might miss it, cuz like Max said, we made some amazing memories that will always stick with me. Nevertheless I am really excited to try living the normal life, because no matter what happens, we are The Flock, and we've got each others backs and we are always gonna be there for each other. Even as we try new things, like maybe going back to school even though Max and Fang got really jealous last time because they were both in denial about their feelings but now that they are together they should be totally fine. Because Lissa and Sam don't go to Ella's school, she told me when we were talking about what would happen when Max came back…" At Iggy's nudge she moved on. "And I just wanted to say that although we are moving on, we are always going to have those memories with us so we will always be a family. I love you guys and am glad that you are safe. Cheers!" The Flock took their long awaited sip as Gazzy cleared his throat.

"I don't wanna say the same things that you all said cuz they're all true, but my food is getting cold so I'm gonna make this quick. We will always stick together, and if being normal doesn't work out, we can always just go on a perpetual camping trip. It won't be that bad. There is always something else we can do to stick together. Cheers!" The Flock took another sip. Angel kneeled on her chair.

"I know we all feel the same way, you know cuz I can read your minds, and I just want to say that I feel the same way. Max was like my mom, Fang my dad, Iggy an uncle, and Nudge and Gazzy were the best siblings ever. Total was my favorite pet. I love you guys so much and I am glad that we are a family once again. It really doesn't matter that Max missed three years, because I will just fill you in, and you are with us now. So don't worry about it. I love you all. Cheers!" Max wiped at her eyes before taking a sip of her soda. There was almost none left. They were all about to chow down when Total piped up.

"Um hello?"

"Oh right! Sorry Total! I forgot. Forgive me?" Angel gushed, placing Total in her lap.

"Of course. Now. To love, life, family, and happiness! One for all and all for one! To the Flock!" He trumpeted.

"TO THE FLOCK!" They all cheered, before finally draining their sodas. They fell upon their food ravenously, and it was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Come on guys, we only have a few more miles to cover." Max said standing up. Everyone was wearing either blue or black jeans, and a simple tee or v-neck. "Ready? One!" The Flock raced through the mall doors, making a scene before launching into the air to the surprised faces of those around them. They were all having trouble flying in a straight line because they were laughing so hard. The hour flight to the campsite they had left what seemed like years ago. They built a fire and played games until late in the night. Angel had sat on Max's lap and just enjoyed the feeling of Max's arms around her. Nudge sat to her right and was talking a thousand miles an hour, catching Max up on what she had missed, and then moving on to talk about whatever came to mind. Gazzy and Iggy sat across from her, plotting something. She heard the old words of "bomb", "wires", and "no, the other thingamajigger". She sighed, smiling. Those two would never change. Fang lounged to her left and was leaning back on his elbows by the fire. He was eating the marshmallows Angel kept giving to him. Max grinned as she heard herself telling Iggy and Gazzy off, nodding to Nudge's comments, squeezing Angel, rolling her eyes at Total's complaints, and admiring Fang out of the corner of her eyes. He looked up then and caught her eyes, smiling widely. The world stopped for a moment along with her heart. She would never tire of Fang's smile.

Even though they knew there was no danger, they still called watches like they used to. Iggy wanted first watch, so Fang took second and Max third. Nudge screamed, "SCORE! I get to sleep again!" She wrapped her arms around Max. "If this is like old times…" Nudge trailed off. Angel laughed at whatever she had been thinking. Pretty soon Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total were all being chased around the fire as Max tried to get them to go to bed.

"This is not funny guys! We have to leave early tomorrow morning! Please! I'll buy you chocolate chip cookies!" Max tried to pretend to be mad, but she was laughing too hard as she yelled her customary threats at the younger half of the Flock. Iggy was laughing and Fang was leaning against a tree, arms crossed as he grinned at the Flock's antics. Half an hour later, the kids finally tired of their game, just like they had when they were younger. Within ten minutes of them clambering into the tree branches they were asleep. Max and Fang kept Iggy company for the first half of his watch like always, the three sitting around the dying fire in compatible silence.

Max finally got to her feet giving the boys a small smile. "I'm heading to bed guys, kay?" They both nodded and watched as she made her way over to the other members of the Flock. She jumped up and flew to the top of the tree, a little ways above the rest of them. She lay down on her back, arms behind her head as she watched the stars.

If she didn't have her new clothes on, Max would have been able to perfectly imagine that nothing had changed and they were still on the run. The stars she gazed at now were the same she had looked at every night of her childhood and early teen years. She felt the branch shake. She shot to her feet and then quickly flopped back down beside Fang. "Would you stop doing that?"

"What? Breathing?" Fang chuckled as he answered their old joke. Max turned and stared at him, the starts reflecting in her eyes dazzled him. Little did he know, the stars were having the same effect in his eyes, which were in turn affecting Max.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too." He said with a half smile. She snuggled up close to him. "I'll wake you up for your watch." He whispered into her hair. She shivered and he grinned, pulling her closer. She relaxed into him and drifted off a short while later. Fang looked down at the amazing girl in his arms. Now that he had her, he would never let go.

XXXXXXX

The next day the Flock packed up and flew over the countryside. "What do you guys want to do?" Max called over the roar of the wind.

"Let's go to the beach!" Angel shrieked laughing.

"We are in Arizona, Angel. THERE ARE NO BEACHES NEARBY!" Iggy yelled over the wind.

"Well, we do have wings…" Max said grinning. "So what do you guys say? California?" The Flock cheered and they changed direction a bit. Three hours of fast flying later, the Flock landed on the beach. Nudge and Iggy went to get bathing suits. Max watched them leave and turned to Fang. "Are they going out?" She asked. He shook his head. "They've always liked each other. I'm gonna give them my permission. The age difference is their choice." Fang looked at her in shock. Three years ago she would have vehemently protested the relationship. She had matured.

A few minutes later Nudge came back. They had bought a beach ball. Fang's suit was black with gray Hawaiian flowers on the side. Iggy's were lime green, Gazzy's red. Nudge had a halter top bikini that was white with coral circles on it. Angel had a striped tankini. (Girls pics on profile).

Nudge was really excited, as was Angel, but Max felt very self-conscious in her bathing suit and wouldn't put it on until the girls were forced to steal her clothes so she was forced to. She stomped out of the changing room a few minutes later. Fang nearly died. Max was HOT. He shook his head and didn't mention it, because he knew she felt self-conscious.

The Flock spread out around the volleyball court on the beach. They played for a good hour and a half but they were all so good that they kept tying up. "Let's go swimming!" Nudge shouted. Everyone cheered and ran into the water. Max was ashamed to say that she was the one who started the splashy fight. Soon it was an all out war. At first it was boys against girls, then it was every man for himself, and it eventually turned into everyone against Max and Fang. When everyone was tired they clambered out and went to get ice cream. When they got back to their towels, they lay down and tried to tan.

By the end of the day everyone was in good spirits, and Max felt as though she had never left. The Flock reluctantly pulled their clothes on and jumped into the air before the sun could set. They flew with their backs to the sunset as they raced to the place where they would be meeting Ella in the morning. They camped in a clearing a few miles away from the one where Dr. M was dropping off Ella.

The night was perfect. Everyone got along. It felt like the last night of summer camp your last year before you would go home. There was a sense of nostalgia that everyone recognized but ignored. They took turns sharing favorite memories, singing songs (they were all programmed to have good voices), playing games like Hide and Seek, What Time is it Mr. Fox?, Red Rover, and others like Truth or Dare. They spent a lot of time swooping around in the air enjoying their freedom. The last event of the night was to make s'mores, an old tradition. The Flock settled down around the bonfire and drifted off to sleep.

Max lay against Fang's chest watching the fire die through half-closed lids. She turned her head and took in her family sprawled around the fire. The toasts at lunch the day before were all true. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. And she was a part of this family. Her last thought as she drifted into sleep was, "This is how we are meant to be. This is perfect, right now, just like this." She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

AN: They will go on the trip with Ella in the next chapter. YEAH FOR ME!!!!


	8. Nostalgic Freak

**AN: *****ducks as several large pointy objects fly over head***** DON'T KILL ME!!!! I really REALLY wanted to update but I've just been so busy that it has been like, impossible. So all of you who are assembling pitchfork riots to come and slaughter me, PLEASE REFRAIN! It is spring break, so I will be doing some updating. Heh heh heh. I guess that I should just finish this story now… seeing as I was supposed to six months ago…**

**Disclaimer: What the hell. *****sighs* For old times sakes, I guess. Since this IS the last chapter. Unless someone can somehow convince me to write more by reviewing MILLIONS OF TIMES. But yeah. Last chappie. I do not own Maximum Ride. See? Nothing smart-alecky about that. That was plain and simple. Except for all of the other sentences, but you can just ignore those. ONWARDS WORTHY SOLDIERS!**

Max woke slowly before the sun began to rise. She stretched and two things quickly happened almost simultaneously. 1) One of her wayward fists connected with something decidedly bird-kid, and 2) Fang gave a startled yelp and accidently pushed her out of the tree.

Max's eyes flew open as she sensed the ground drawing closer. At the last minute she snapped out her wings and soared over the campsite, before flapping her wings and shooting straight to the branch where Fang was frozen in shock.

"Good morning to you too." She said dryly before grinning. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oops?"

"Run."

With a frightened (well, mildly because it is you know, FANG) glance at Max, Fang quickly launched himself into the air. After chasing him around and laughing like mad for ten or so minutes, Max quickly became aware of the five pairs of eyes that had not been there before. She turned slowly just as Gazzy barreled into her.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" He shrieked gleefully before flapping madly away from her. Iggy laughed at her confused face.

"We couldn't let Fang get all the action could we?" Max growled and shot after Iggy. She tagged him quickly and then flew to where Angel was hovering.

"HEY! NO SUPER-SPEED! CHEATING!" He yelled.

"You should have mentioned that BEFORE." Max said triumphantly.

Iggy reached out and slapped Gazzy who had been flying by him. "No fair! Why can't you be one of those confused blind people who don't know when other people are flying nearby?" He whined.

"Because then I would be 'It' forever." Iggy said grinning.

The Flock battled furiously for another ten minutes before Max called everyone down out of the sky. "We have to go and get Ella now. Mom said she would drop her off around eight. It's almost eight. Let's pack up." The Flock grumbled for a few minutes about Max interfering with their game of tag, but quickly left to pack. Max felt a presence behind her and nearly jumped as Fang wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Tag. You're it." He whispered, smiling into her hair. Max sighed and leaned back into him.

"HEY! NO CANOODLING UNDER SHADY TREES!" Iggy shouted out, slapping a high five with Gazzy. Max opened one eye and glared. "Is it time we instate the PDA police?" Iggy asked. Max groaned and slowly stepped away from Fang. Iggy shivered and quickly began to pack again. Max chuckled to herself, Fang's glares affected everyone the same way. Max walked over and began to help the packing.

"Okay we are officially late!" Gazzy shouted looking at the watch he had managed to hold onto. Everything was packed back into the backpack. Max took one look at her Flock before jumping into the air and starting to flap madly towards the direction of the campsite.

"Race you!" She called over her shoulder. The others froze in shock before shooting after her. When they reached the clearing, they collapsed from laughing so hard.

"So… when's the wedding?" A voice piped up. The Flock quieted and slowly turned to face Ella who was sitting on a log waiting for them.

"What?" Max asked.

"You know. The wedding. The one between you and Fang?" There was complete silence before Iggy burst out laughing. Ella looked affronted. "Well it's not my fault that you were all in such good spirits! I just assumed! And come on, we all see how they look at each other… even Mom is making bets on how long it will be!" She defended herself.

"Oh God." Max groaned. She shot her sister a look. "Please stop talking." Ella quickly obliged.

"I take it back." Max just laughed.

"Okay who is ready for some fun and games?" The Flock cheered and they began setting things up.

********

A week later found the Flock waving as Ella left in Dr. Martinez's car. As much as she wanted to be carried home as the Flock flied, her mom had put her foot down saying things like, "What if they DROPPED you? My precious darling brain damaged?" After this particular comment Iggy had decided to nick-name Ella 'MPDBD' or 'My Precious'. Ella had glared and stomped over to the car.

"Aw, don't be upset MPDBD! It was just a joke!" Iggy snickered as Nudge punched him in the arm. Iggy smiled down at her. Max made a mental note to tell them both she was okay with the idea of "them". She would do so later. Right now, she just wanted to get home. Home. One place. With beds.

"Yeah generally there are beds in a house, Max." Angel snorted. Max glared at her.

"What have I said about reading personal thoughts?" She asked, hand on hip.

Angel giggled and then ran off to help pack up the few things that Dr. Martinez hadn't lugged away in the car. This time Max took the backpack, although Fang did protest, albeit silently.

A few minutes later everything was packed, the campfire had been kicked over with dirt, and the Flock was standing ready to go. Max stood there for a minute, looking down the line on both sides of her. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total. She sighed. This was it. This was the final closure. The second she called for a U and A she would be calling for the start of a new life. _Together._ Max almost jumped at the Voice in her head. **I thought you were gone for good. **_Not quite. I just wanted to say that I won't be gone forever. If you ever find yourself in a situation, I will always be there to offer my assistance. _**Gee thanks. That's swell.** _Oh Maximum, and here I was thinking you had outgrown the sarcasm. Sigh. Still. I will not be around much. But I will be there when you most need me. Now stop being a nostalgic freak and go have fun with your family. This isn't the end of your old life. It's just a continuation. Goodbye Maximum Ride. _**Did you just call me a **_**FREAK?!**_** Voice? Typical.**

Max jumped as she realized the Flock was watching her. "Err, sorry, it was the Voice. It said it was pretty much gonna leave me alone now." The Flock smiled at her. They knew that having a Voice bothered her.

"Well that's great but can we go now? I kinda miss Ella… you know that girl that was just picked up and brought to our new home a few minutes ago? Yeah her. We are supposed to go shoe shopping for you wedding." Nudge reminded.

There was a minute of silence before Max shrugged and then gave Fang the We'll-Talk-Later-If-You-Want-To-Keep-Living-With-All-Your-Limbs-Intact look. "Alright guys!" Max raised her voice, as she rolled her shoulders and lifted her head. **Remember what the Voice said. This is not an end. Just a continuation of my old life. A new stage. How bad can it be?** "U and A on one!" She called out.

"ONE!" The wing beats of six bird-kids and one talking dog filled the clearing, and the kids took off into the setting sun. **How fitting.**

**AN: So that's it! It was kind of awful I know. I'm sorry I made you wait so long just to suffer through this chapter. I think I must have ended this story so many times, but then been like JUST KIDDING IT'S NOT OVER YET. But now it is really done. **

**BUT**

**Yes, there is a but. **

**But, I didn't want to leave you all with such a bad chapter and no prize or something, so, if I get OVER 20 reviews on this, I will update a wedding one-shot OR continue with this story and include the wedding, possibly school, and possibly and epilogue that could possibly involve kids. Possibly. So yeah. Ummm, review? Please? I'm legitimately begging here. Because I do feel guilty…**

**Read and Review to win the prize!**

**I really do love you guys. All my loyal readers. And then the other people who are just reading this and thinking, "WTF is WRONG with this girl? Clearly she has a bad case of Insanity and had too much time on her hands." But I DON'T have to much time on my hands, or I would be able to update all the time, which I don't, which is what has caused this problem. Okay sorry sorry sorry. This has been one hell of a long AN. Soooooooo…**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
